bendrownedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tower of Torments
Tower of Torments is the third song released by community music artists 423 Ohm. It is narrated mainly from the Skull Kid's perspective, during the events of day four.wmv. This song was composed and performed by Astartus, and includes the Moon Children Creed from youshouldnthavedonethat.net. It is a parody of "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. Lyrics We're not new to this game You know the rules, and so do I You chose to play and now you will be slain I'll crush your spirit and make you wince and cry When we meet atop the clock town tower I'll make sure that you're in pain And I'm gonna pick you up, never gonna let you down Then I'm gonna break your bones and ignite you Gonna make your screams acute, then I will electrocute Yeah, I'm gonna kill, destroy, crush and blight you, blight you I had been caught here for so long Now that you're here I can take it out on you I will invade your dreams and play the song I know your nightmares and I'll make them all come true I just wanna ask you what you're fearing Cause I'll have to reprimand you And I'm gonna pick you up, never gonna let you down Then I'm gonna break your bones and ignite you Gonna make your screams acute, then I will electrocute Yeah, I'm gonna kill, destroy, crush and blight you And I'm gonna pick you up, never gonna let you down Then I'm gonna break your bones and ignite you Gonna make your screams acute, then I will electrocute Yeah, I'm gonna kill, destroy, crush and blight you, blight you (Repeat) O FATHER, I PLEDGE TO YOU O MOTHER, I GIVE MYSELF A HUNDRED TIMES MAY THE MOON ILLUMINATE OUR PATH WE BARE OUR SOULS TO YOU TO THAT WHICH WILL BRING THE END EMPOWER US WITH YOUR INFINITE GRACE MAY WE RECIEVE THE GREATEST GLORY OF ALL MAY WE ASCEND TO THE HEAVENS THEMSELVES WE ARE THE MOON'S CHILDREN WE ARE MORTAL ANGELS I had been caught here for so long Now that you're here I can take it out on you I will invade your dreams and play the song I know your nightmares and I'll make them all come true I just wanna ask you what you're fearing Cause I'll have to reprimand you And I'm gonna pick you up, never gonna let you down Then I'm gonna break your bones and ignite you Gonna make your screams acute, then I will electrocute Yeah, I'm gonna kill, destroy, crush and blight you And I'm gonna pick you up, never gonna let you down Then I'm gonna break your bones and ignite you Gonna make your screams acute, then I will electrocute Yeah, I'm gonna kill, destroy, crush and blight you Video Description Are you ready for the supermoon...? Download link: http://www.mediafire.com/?prp2a9edrap2y3o lyrics Lyrics by Astartus and JadusableH (The Moon Children Creed) Skull Kid is Astartus Original Song: "Never gonna give you up" (by Rick Astley) Remix and Arrangement by Astartus Coverart by Sheik Category:Music Category:423 Ohm